Flirting with the Dragon
by FrostedPurpleIrises91
Summary: Ventress fails to understand Grievous is not as weak and gullible as she thinks he is... Anti-GrievousXVentress. Ventress fans read at your own risk. T for beating/violence and some name calling. Oneshot.


**Hey there everyone! :) Maybe I ought to explain myself a little bit so you understand what this oneshot is about exactly and why I did it. For those of you have seen the Season 3 episode 'Arc Troopers' and if you're a hardcore Grievous fangirl like I am you've probably felt my pain when Grievous and Ventress interacted on that episode... I lLOATHE GrievousXVentress pairings and I was ready to barf when I saw her touch his mask! I think it's an awful/disgusting couple and I personally think neither of them could ever truly love each other either way. I do understand that the couple has not been officially confirmed in the canon universe (Thank God!) but this fic is my reaction the pairing... Anyway, I wrote this because I think this is what SHOULD'VE happened at the end of the episode when Grievous and Ventress flee in the shuttle. Please R&R! I appreciate your feedback/comments/criticism. Okay, I'll shut up and let you read already! Enjoy! :D**

Flirting with the Dragon

She hung her head in shame. Her heart burned with fury and disgust. Those austere blue eyes couldn't even bear to look at the form sitting in the pilot's seat even though his back was facing her.

"How..?"

Asajj Ventress shut her eyes and massaged her forehead. Her frustration was starting to get to her again. Once more, for the umpteenth time, she had been shamed by the Republic's most worthy hero and defender. Anymore, she secretly began to despise having to cross paths with Anakin Skywalker. Yet at the same time, she was fixated with him. She was obsessed with eliminating any possible competition. She craved the tears she would taste as she somehow managed to kill the young Jedi at long last. With each defeat she suffered at his hands, Ventress became hungrier for revenge.

She tried to think of something else. Anything. Anything but Anakin.

There was the incident that preceded her encounter with Skywalker. It was a tiny battle that she thought she had won.

For the briefest moment, she knew she had shocked and temporarily held his curiosity but now Ventress was aware her bewitchment had worn off. Besides, she couldn't hope to actually catch his eye. The General's heart of stone was too tough to crack beneath the weight of her sinister seduction. She thought she had him when he grabbed her arm as she turned her back on him. There was a grand illusion she had conjured that she thought would prove beneficial for her own selfish benefits. If one could make the great General Grievous fall in love with them, then they would practically have full control of the droid armies alongside him. To Asajj, there were no consequences in trying out this plan.

But she saw it didn't have the exact effect that she sought. She _touched_ him. She touched his _mask_. It wasn't enough. Ventress just didn't get how badly it failed. And she assumed she could always try again.

Why not now?

Ventress rose up from her seat. She smiled faintly and placed one of her hands on her hips. Her lithe form gracefully moved over to the pilot's seat where Grievous was.

"General…"

The cyborg didn't react. This didn't deter the Acolyte at all.

"My dear General…"

She raised a hand and moved it towards Grievous' shoulder. Only her fingertips began to graze his cool metallic frame. Her smirk grew and already Ventress had disregarded the mission's failures.

Then there was a sickening smack. In a flash, she found herself on the floor. The right side of her face was engulfed in a searing yet blunt pain. She felt completely sapped of her energy and she could barely move. On the stricken side of her face, a huge red imprint of Grievous' hand appeared.

"Do it again!"

Grievous slammed his fist into the console, allowing the tiny shuttle to press onward in autopilot mode. The huge half-droid rose out of his seat and took a few steps to reach the Dark Jedi's side. Ventress was still overwhelmed with the pain and she was genuinely confused with how everything exactly transpired within those few seconds.

"Do it again, you whore!"

Effortlessly, the enraged droid commander clamped his enormous clawed hand around her neck and hoisted her up off the ground. She gagged and gasped for air as he constricted her larynx. Still, the agony bound her helpless and she just couldn't muster up the strength to free herself. Grievous brought her extremely close to his face, making sure she was looking directly into his golden eyes. Their faces were literally an inch away from one another.

"I will not tolerate this any longer!" he roared. "Do you honestly think you can get away with this?"

"What?" Ventress breathed.

"Do not lie to me! No one, especially you, is supposed to touch me in that way! How dare you even think about trying to seduce me, witch! I know how you work, you conniving little snake…"

He increased the pressure around her neck. Her face began to turn purple from the lack of oxygen. Grievous' gaze was frightening and extremely intense. To her dismay, she found herself becoming afraid.

"I absolutely refuse to become your conquest! I am much more than that! I was made the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies for a reason and you will never reach that height! You are a mere assassin who can't even get a simple assignment done! You are nothing!"

"Please, let me go!" she begged. "I promise I will never try to do something so foolish again! I…!" Dizziness set in. "I wasn't thinking!"

Grievous cruelly scoffed.

"True, I will admit I was completely taken aback by your advances on Kamino," his malice didn't lessen. "I was so shocked I could barely react. But I saw the way you walked away from me… You thought you could do it again at anytime. You had no idea of how wrong you were until now. The only reason why I tolerate you is because you are Dooku's wench who has some considerable power. You are just good enough to make it into the ranks. I grabbed your arm earlier because you turned away from me like the defiant scum that you are."

Then he threw her to the ground as if she was a piece of trash. Asajj sighed heavily and hyperventilated, trying to pump as much air as she could into her neglected lungs. She looked up at Grievous who stood glaring down at her. His arms were folded across his chest.

"And you ought to know better, assassin, that the heart that I have left in this dead body does not respond positively to love and such similar fleeting feelings," he sneered. "My heart beats only for revenge and death. Remember what I have told you, Sithling. The next time you act so outrageously, I will not treat you so leniently…"


End file.
